The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of applications. More and more customers are utilizing these networks to obtain a variety of services such as voice and data. The Internet based voice and data services offer consumers much greater flexibility and control. For example, users have flexibility to send instant messages among a predetermined list of addresses. On the other hand, videos are typically shared by posting the content to a website and enabling anyone with the address to access the website. However, customers may wish to share the content only among a predefined group, but the participants of the group may not all be web-enabled. For example, a parent may wish to enable relatives in various places to tune to a television channel and view a video regardless of their ability to use the Internet.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus that enables a service provider, e.g., an IP service provider, to provide a virtual closed circuit television service.